


First day

by xDomino009x



Series: Noble, Exhalted, Beloved [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All the Cute, Canon Lesbian Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Homecoming, New Years, Vivienne is mean, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyhold has seen little in the way of celebration, even in the aftermath of the defeat of the Elder One. Adair Trevelyan's companions have decided that First Day should be one day they all celebrate and forget about the dangers beyond the high stone walls.<br/>Sera knows how to enjoy herself, and has a few ideas for her lover getting the most out of First Day too</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day

Normally when she returned from one of her diplomatic ventures Adair Trevelyan was met by one of the stable hands, ready to lead the mare away to the stables and feed her a few handfuls of choice grain as a reward for carrying her rider so far. In the chill of this Haring night’s air however she was greeted with warm lips pressed against hers and fingers curling around the sewn in sheathes on her rider’s leathers. Her own fingers brushed back scruffily cut blond hair and teased pointed elven ears. Sera moaned before she backed away from the kiss, leaning into the hand caressing her cheek with her eyes closed.

“Glad I was missed.”

The elf huffed and blue eyes flickered open. “You’re always missed. Lady Josie’s been bugging me all friggin’ week.” Adair sighed and shook her head, bowing it gently to place a grateful kiss atop her lover’s uneven fringe. After a quick apology and a last check on the horses the two made their way to the hold, at Sera’s request as she shivered in the cruel air. It was easy to forget that the archer was used to the warmth of Orlesian cities, not the cold of mountainous Ferelden forts.

The snow fell from their boots as they stepped into the warm hall of Skyhold, and Sera brushed a few snowflakes from her clothes and out of her already messy hair. “I can ask Josephine to stop asking about me?” Adair suggested as she tried to neaten out the worst of the rogue's hair. It did little to smooth out the crinkled locks but it made her feel a bit better none the less. Sera shrugged and sighed, muttering that she wasn’t that bothered either way. The warrior grinned that slightly lopsided grin Sera always wanted to kiss. And, being impulsive as she was, she did, tongue flicking gently over the scar that gave Adair that signature smile.

“Inquisitor, I’m glad you’re -” Vivienne let her words turn into a disgusted groan as the two women on the ground below her balcony pulled away from each other and looked up at her, Adair with an amused smirk and Sera with a glare easily ignored by someone as skilled in the Game as the Empress’ Arcane Enchanter. Madame du Fer recomposed herself quickly and began again. “I’m glad you’re back, I received a letter from the Empress while you were away. She’s requested my aid in decorations for the Wintersend Ball at the Imperial Palace and has extended an invitation to you and your…” She searched for the word she could bare to call Sera. ‘Lover’ sounded too accepting, she was not so pitiless as to simply use ‘elf’ or the common slur of ‘knife-ear’. She could reach for ‘rabbit’ but she didn’t know how the Inquisitor would take that. Instead she settled for finishing with, “Well, _her_ ,” nodding to Sera as the elf laced her fingers with Adair’s.

“Thank you Vivienne. Could you ask Josephine to send a reply: that we’d be delighted to attend?” Sera giggled at the polite phrasing and tugged her lover away, shouting up to the mage, “Bet you hate it, Vivvy. I got invited and you’re the hired help!” Vivienne didn’t reply, just rolled her eyes at the turned mess of sandy blond and went back to her work. Others may be busy celebrating the coming day but she would not be caught dead wasting time that could be better spent preparing for the coming trials. And there would always be trials coming for the Inquisition.

Adair didn’t speak until the couple reached the door to her – now more often referred to as _their_ – quarters, although she didn’t manage to stifle her chuckles the whole length of the hall. A slender finger jabbed her side, the impact greatly lessened through the thick leather jacket, accompanied by a threatening, “Buckles…” which in Sera-speak meant: Tell me what you’re laughing at or sleep by yourself tonight. A threat the elven woman had never yet managed to uphold but one Adair usually humoured none the less. “You realise that if the letter came to Vivienne it was probably meant for her too.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Which means she was probably invited as well. So you have to go to a party with her and be civil at the least.” Sera stared at her for a while as she opened the door, and thought long and hard about that. A few plots weaved together in her mind and she worked hard to banish them before they could get a foothold. As much fun as it would be stepping on the hem of her dress on purpose if she was there with Adair she would… try to behave. Even her thoughts did a little sigh at that. But it was a month away – plenty of time for her mind to change.

The warrior pulled at her hand, leading her through the door and up the staircase towards the top, where Sera knew she’d left the fire roaring in its place and a pile of blankets on the bed which she’d been using as insulation before hearing hooves on the stone bridge and the announcement that the Inquisitor had returned. Removing her hand from Adair’s she closed the door behind her, finding herself pinned against it as soon as heavy wood found its place in the stone setting. The returned Inquisitor captured her lips, hungry and passionate. Fingers knotted in her hair while her own sought out the clasps on the human woman’s riding leathers, working on her jacket first, and then tugging their hips together as she fought with the thick belt at her waist. Adair laughed at her enthusiasm. “Eager?”

“Three weeks,” was the only reply she got, between receiving a kiss to her lips and to her collar bone as the jacket was pushed over her shoulders along with the cotton tunic she’d been wearing underneath. She hummed in agreement as teeth nipped at the soft skin of her breasts and then backed away, walking slowly up the stairs and throwing a decent amount of seduction into each step. The effect might have been less comical if she hadn’t been watching where her feet went quite so much or if she had half a clue how to actually be seductive.

Sera giggled, shaking her head, and followed. She came to a stop standing between her lover’s thighs with her hands on Adair’s hips as the noble rested back on the railing of the stairs and stealing another quick kiss. “Good thing I’m into weird innit.”

“You’re the crazy one,” Adair reminded her, nuzzling the crook of her neck affectionately. Sera laughed in agreement, sighed as the caress of lips became a graze of teeth and Adair’s hands worked the ties of her tunic undone, pulling it quickly over her head. The elf watched her ripped clothes land near the foot of the bed and felt fingers creeping under the band of her leggings. The Inquisitor’s fingers were cold, chilled from the recent long ride through the mountains, and Sera forced herself not to flinch at the contact on her skin.

The noble chuckled as she slipped from the banister and knelt on the ground in front of her lover, lips trailing the newly bared skin as she pulled down leggings and small clothes. Sera didn’t mind the cold half as much as she watched her lover strip her and stepped out of the last pieces of clothing she wore. Naked in front of the half-dressed noble she shivered, from both the cold and the gaze Adair was fixing her with. The human kissed her way back up her legs, swapping from one to the other as she reached her thighs. She placed her lips carefully over the rogue’s sex, hot breath making the elven archer shiver once more, this time with want.

To Sera’s disappointment though Adair straightened quickly, hands running up the backs of her thighs. The elf squealed slightly as she was lifted from the ground, wrapped her legs around her lover’s bare waist and brought their lips together once more. She wasn’t sure where Adair’s steps were taking her until her back hit the soft covers and furs lining the bed and the human leant over her, hands either side of her body, a thumb trailing up the edge of one pointed ear.

The attention to her lips stopped as the noble broke away for much needed breath, Sera panting underneath her as their bare bodies pressed together. She took the opportunity to shuffle backwards, bringing her head level with the pillows and cushions at the top of the bed and fell back against them. Adair busied herself removing the rest of her clothing and then crawled forwards, planting tender kisses up her elven love’s body as she went.

A wicked grin spread across the warrior’s face as her lips reached Sera’s once more and her hand caressed her body, snaking lower as the elf whimpered and sighed. Fingers dipped between her legs and her groan filled Adair’s ears, deep and sudden. The elf moaned and bucked her hips in displeasure when that hand was drawn away and hot lips taken from their place against hers. “Buckles…” she muttered again, half threat, half plead. Buckles shook her head and whispered back, “Patience.” Sera was in for a long night – more than payment for three weeks of lonely ones.


End file.
